swampediafandomcom-20200215-history
Redneck
Skin Skin Shade Shirt Shirt Shade Cap Panel Cap Panel Shade Cap Beard Beard Shade Pants Pants Shade Shoes Hair Axillary Hair | damagelevel = Determinant | attack = | class = Terrestrial | first = "Such a Nice Evening" | final = "Demolition Crew" }}Redneck is the main protagonist of Swamp Attack. Redneck must defend his house from several monsters, while the latters think that Redneck is an intruder to the swamp. Redneck has appeared in all of the levels and episodes. Redneck usually sits in his rocking chair. He is first seen in a cutscene of "Such a Nice Evening", which would become his first appearance in overall. He is commonly seen holding a shotgun, which he uses to attack enemies. Physical appearance Redneck is an adult human with white skin. He wears a red cap, with the front panel being orange. Redneck also has hair and axillary hair, both being brownish and yellowish. He also has hair on his arms and eyebrows which are mostly placed together, making them look like an unibrow. Redneck also has three teeth sticking out from above. He wears a white sleeveless shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. He also has a beard, which is seemingly shaved, leaving only a patch of gray color. Redneck is mostly seen sitting in his rocking chair, even moving it. His colors can look different in the cutscenes, with an example being the cutscene after "Chainsaw Massacre", featuring him with teal pants, darker skin and a shirt that looks more yellow. Personality Redneck is a mysterious and grumpy person. Despite his appearance, Redneck is deeply calm and nice to others, but this might happen rarely. He is rarely seen happy or smiling, with most of this being seen in webcomics, the launch trailer and one of his faces seen during a multiplayer match. Redneck thinks he can be alone, but he had found out that he was wrong since the monsters are invading their cootage. He likes to have peace and silence and will not allow trespassers to his house. Gameplay Redneck is controlled by the players. The game's objective is to defend the house from the monsters who are preparing to invade it. Redneck will receive a shotgun at the first level, while the level might also give a tutorial to the new players. Redneck can also have explosives, defense elements and new weapons that can be unlocked in levels or purchased with coins. Redneck can shoot by tapping in the screen, throw explosives by dragging them to a target and unlock defense elements in the shop. Redneck also gives tips in the loading screens of levels, which are useful and recommended. In multiplayer, Redneck, still as the player, can search for a opponent connected, who plays the role of Neighbor Bud. At a multiplayer match, Redneck has to kill birds, which drop eggs, while the latters must sent to the opponent. Because the eggs have monsters inside, the latters will be released when cracking and attack the opponent. It is recommended to combine different monsters that are available. At challenges, Redneck receives pre-set weapons that must be used to kill the monsters. The challenges' purpose is to collect new weapons or coins. Redneck is also playable in the quick missions, which might send Redneck to randomly generated levels that Redneck has to complete to collect more coins. Gallery File:Redneck2d.png|Redneck in 2D, as seen in loading screens, an older title screen and concept art sheets. File:Conceptart2.jpg|Redneck's concept art, along with his model untextured. File:Rednecktexture.png|Redneck's texture map, as seen in his concept art sheet. File:Redneckshotgun.png|Redneck, holding a shotgun. File:Redneckdoubleshotgun.png|Redneck, holding a double shotgun. File:Oldicon.jpg|Redneck as he appears in a multiplayer photo and an older app icon from the game. File:Icon.png|Redneck as he appears in the current app icon from Swamp Attack. File:Redneckwithmutantmonster.jpg|Redneck fighting with the Mutant Monster while using the Alien Gun. File:Oldtitle.jpg|Redneck in an older title screen of the game. Trivia *Redneck is mostly seen holding a shotgun. *He is the first of a group of characters: **The first character to use weapons and explosives. **The first character to appear in a level. **The first character to appear in the cutscenes. *The cutscene from "The Mothership" is currently the last cutscene to feature Redneck. *Redneck and Bud are the only characters that speak. Redneck and Bud speak in thought bubbles in the gameplay trailer and webcomics respectively. **Redneck also speaks in the webcomics. *Redneck's name was revealed in a concept art sheet. *Redneck is the only character to appear in every level. **He is also the only character to not be absent in any level. **He has the most appearances out of the rest from the characters. *He and Bud are the only characters to be playable. However, Bud is only playable in multiplayer. *He and Blob Bob are the only characters to appear in the title screen. *Redneck is currently the only character that has a change in his appearance temporarily. **He wears Santa's hat in December and January. Category:Main characters Category:Humans